Alcohol Equals Badness
by TammyDevil666
Summary: A Different ending to "Life Serial." Spike takes care of Buffy when she gets sick.


I was bored and wanted something short to write, so I thought of doing my own ending to "Life Serial." Joss totally left us hanging at that part when Buffy got sick and I decided to fill in the blanks. I know a lot of people have probably already done this, but I decided to give it a try. I was hoping it would be a little longer, but this was all I could come up with. Hope ya'll like it and would let me know how it is!

"Gotta love it, you know. It makes you feel all powerful. Strong. Kinda sick." Buffy said suddenly with an ill look on her face which caused Spike's smile to fade. She then bent down and emptied the contents of her stomach all over Spike's shoes.

"Oh, bloody hell." He said and Buffy covered her mouth when she was finished and looked at him with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"God, I'm so sorry. At least I missed the duster." She said and Spike shook his shoes off as he looked at her.

"Yeah, good thing for that. Don't worry about it, pet. Didn't like these boots anyway." Buffy nodded which caused her head to hurt and Spike wrapped his arms around her as he led her back to the motorcycle. "I guess we'll be walking." He said and it looked like Buffy was in no condition to do even that. He sighed and picked her up gently. "I guess I'll be walking." He said as he walked away with Buffy in his arms. He would come back for his bike later. Buffy then rested her head on his chest and dozed off. He looked down at her and smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He finally made it to his crypt and kicked the door open. He tried to make it down to the lower level without dropping her and it wasn't that easy. He placed her in his bed when he finally got down there and covered her up. She groaned and made herself more comfortable. Spike smiled again as he sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched her. Buffy woke up a little while later and opened her eyes which hurt her head even more. She looked around at her surroundings and wasn't sure where she was until her eyes rested on Spike who was asleep in his chair. She had to smile at how normal he looked, but even that caused her head to hurt and she groaned which woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Hey, how do you feel?" He asked and she held her head.

"Like I had too much to drink. Remind me to never do that again." Spike smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. "You think I would have learned my lesson about drinking after the whole Cave Buffy thing." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"You're gonna have to tell me about that one of these days." She nodded.

"Dually noted. It's just another one of Buffy's stupid college experiences. You know, I blame men for this." She stated.

"What do you mean?" He wondered and she looked at him.

"The first time I got drunk was all Parker's fault. If I wasn't so depressed about his stupid self I wouldn't have been drinking in the first place. This time I blame you for giving me the alcohol when you should have known I can't handle it." Spike was offended.

"How was I supposed to know? I wasn't around during the Cave Buffy phase and if I remember correctly, you were the one that asked for it." Buffy nodded.

"Yes, but you should have told me no." Spike looked away from her.

"I can't really say no to you, Slayer. You seemed upset and I wanted to make you feel a little better." Buffy's tone softened as she looked at him.

"You did, Spike. For a little while anyway. I do appreciate you trying to help me. But next time I wanna get drunk, just say no." Spike nodded.

"I can do that." They were both silent as Buffy looked around the crypt. Her eyes rested back on Spike.

"Thanks for bringing me here instead of taking me home. I really don't think I could have dealt with a lecture from Giles right now. I don't want anyone to be worried. I want them to think that everything's good." Spike sighed.

"Maybe it's okay if they don't think that." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Spike tried to think of what to tell her that won't get her upset.

"I mean I think you should tell them the truth. About where you were." Buffy shook her head.

"I can't do that. They would be so upset and I don't want that for anyone. It's better that they think they took me out of Hell." Spike wasn't letting it go.

"Buffy, what they did was wrong. You know that. You were happy and now you're getting pissed with a demon you hate." Buffy looked up at him sharply when he said that.

"I don't hate you. If I did I wouldn't have even bothered to come to you at all. You're the only one I told because I trust you, Spike. I know that you understand me like no one else does. Probably more than I understand myself. I consider you a friend, if that's okay." Spike looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. He felt a little choked up.

"Yeah, that's okay. It's more than I ever thought I would get." Buffy nodded and they were silent until Spike spoke again. "Buffy, would it be okay if I still told you?" Buffy nodded again and knew what he was talking about without even asking. He smiled and brushed some hair off of her face. "I love you." He said and she smiled instead of being repulsed like she normally would.

"I know you do, Spike. I can't say it back." Spike nodded and looked away from her and she cupped his cheek and brought his gaze back on hers. "Maybe one day when you say it again, you might get a different answer." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled again. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was more than he ever expected from her. She finally gave him that crumb that he asked for a year ago. Right now that was all he needed.

The End

Yeah, very short indeed. Well, I hope ya'll enjoyed the minor Spuffy goodness anyway. It was a much better ending than the actual episode which I really didn't like all that much, even though I will admit that it was funny. Hell, I mainly just wrote this because I wanted her to puke on his boots. I always told myself that she probably did at that part anyway, we just never saw it. I was nice to not let her ruin his duster, although it was tempting. Yes, being evil is good. Well, don't forget to leave me a review. It would be most appreciated!


End file.
